


Surprise Surpise

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Family, Multi, Party, Sister-Sister Relationship, Talking, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: armetis is trying to decide the perfect gift for wally and ask jade for some help unforntally she gets more information about birthday gifts then she wanted.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper/Jade Nguyen, Jim Harper (Young Justice)/Jade Nguyen, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Surprise Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed all comments good or bad are welcomed.

Artemis slumped further into her sofa grunting she had been stressed planning a surprise party for wally it all seemed fine until she had to think of a gift the more time she spent on it the more time she could feel the veins in her head grow and pop out which were a consistent source of amusement to jade, who took it upon herself to point it out in between taking a sip of wine and laying back on her couch in a relaxed position complete with her arms around her head which made Artemis complicated shooting her. 

"You know I invited you over here to ask for your help, not for you to lay down and drink all my alcohol" she rubbed her temples trying to relax and stop her pounding headache which made the veins pop out worse.

Jade smiled stretching more "I am helping" 

"How exactly?" Artemis gritted through her teeth

"I'm improving the mood which I may say is a little stressful" Jade smirked opening her eyes to the death glare of her sister, she didn't understand what the problem was from what she heard from Roy the speedsters like to food and terrible movies it should be easy but Artemis was treating it as if it was the end of the world it was kinda cute to jade to see her sister so love-struck and then again it was almost boring, funny, and downright blah for her taste the mushy lovey-dovey stuff was gross to her.

Artemis held the bridge of her nose "oh god why did I ask for her help again" she thought to herself. "HUH you know instead of making jokes you could be some advice or help on a gift idea".

"ugh fine" jade grunted sitting up grunting 

"Thank you, now do you have any ideas on gifts”

“No” 

Artemis couldn't take it anymore falling back on the sofa“Oh fuck me”

“What?” Jade shrugged “I don't give presents at least not to grown people”

“Well can you at least think of something I'm stressing my brain here” 

Jade looked at her nails rolling her eyes sometimes her sister could be so dumb “You know this is a really simple answer right there is no reason to stress about it ”.

“Oh yeah it's that easy and simple well if it is why don't you tell me”

“A Blowjob” jade bluntly stated to her sister who shot up at her responds it was cute to jade that the mention of sex or anything to that point made her act like she was 12 again.

Artemis blushed at her sister's words it was not the mention of it it was the fact she didn't wanna know her sister had sex, which was another fact that got blown away by her getting pregnant.

“JADE!!! Be serious” Artemis yelled hiding her face

“I am serious, I give him a blowjob for his birthday and every other special date”

“Please this is not helping stop I beg you”

“But it's not just any blowjob, for these dates I go all-in” jade smiled

“Oh god” Artemis groaned why me she thought

“Its kinda cute will calls them the best blowjobs in the world”

Artemis tried to cover her head with some pillows but she could still hear her sister go on.

“I mean he should since these are special and not like when I give me a regular blowjob”.

“Ok Ok please no more” the archer shot up she couldn't hear any more about her sister and her husband's sexual escapades anymore.

Jade shrugged “Fine no blowjob but you're missing out it really works”, she wasn't lying anytime wills birthday was close he would get all excited, and the day he wouldn't sleep one bit which made her proud.

“Yes please no blowjob anything else besides that, literally anything”

“Hmmm,” Jade thought for a moment, putting her hand on her chin “I got it the perfect gift which is not only fun for him but you also”.

Artemis was intrigued, maybe this idea would be good since it was for both Wally and her“Fun for both huh ok that could work what is it?” 

Jade smiled smugly leaving back straight up “Well you could give him a threesome” her smile grew wide that always worked for will when it was a really special date.

The expressions and thought Artemis had quickly changed but not as quick as the scarlet red that overtook her face. “Wh- what wait what oh god no I'm not doing that” she rambled Artemis couldn't believe her sister suggested that and worse she knew her sister she had to do it.

“What is wrong with that now fuck” hade threw her hands up in the air it seemed like she couldn't win.

Artemis was baffled “There is a lot wrong with that you inviting a stranger into your bed to fuck your husband”.

Jade raised an eyebrow to her sister “Who said it had to be a stranger”.

“Wha- who else would it be, I mean who would agree to that”

“I can think of three of three people who would and have”

“WHO!!?”

“Will Harper and Jim harper”

“WHAT!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS !!!”

“Yes jeez what's the big surprise reaction for”

Artemis was truly stunned her sister really didn't get it dropping a bomb like this was huge.“You can't be serious, first you suggest a threesome for a birthday gift then you say you had one with Jim and Roy, sorry but to rational thinkings, that's a bit much to drop like it's casual”.

“Ok I guess but I still don't see the big deal it kills two birds with one stone and trust me a threesome is not bombshell news little sister”

“Oh, really what could get more surprising than finding out your sister has slept with her husband and another person who is the same person as her husband but a clone”.

“Finding out it was originally supposed to consists of another red hair archer” jade smirked

Artemis had officially lost it “NO WHAT YOU DIDN'T A FOURSOME WITH THE THREE OF THEM!!!”

“What no god no, the one-arm wonder was in the plan but surprisingly it was Will and Jim who decided not to add him”.

“They decided what?”

“Yup something about something I don't know I didn't listen to them on the count that I was on my knees already taking both of their cocks in my mouth at once”.

“OK that is too much info for one day” Artemis slumped back down on the couch

“FINE if you say so but while you stress I gotta go Lian gets out of school soon” Jade walked to the door turning back to her sister. “Oh and sis don't stress and just do the blowjob BYE”. Jade closed the door laughing narrowly missing the pillow being thrown at her, Artmesit groaned as she turned her head to look at the clock. It was almost time for Wally to get home and she still didn't have a gift or an idea for one, just only two very bad ones. 

On the stroke of 5, Wally sped home and entered the house to find his girlfriend slumped down on the couch. 

“Wow babe what's up with you”

Artemis looked up at wally and saw his smile and it made her feel better about not finding a gift, getting up from the couch she walked over and kissed him passionately to the surprise of the speedsters.

“Wow, babe what was that for” wally smiled he loved it when she kissed him like that it was always sweet and a little hot.

“Oh nothing just,” Artemis thought about what she would say “I wanted to give you your birthday gift a little early” she smiled slyly at him.

Wally was curious what it could be “Really what is it or where” 

“This gift is in our bedroom” Artemis led him by his hand to their bedroom even though she didn't get the idea of a birthday blowjob, she had to admit jade was right about one thing it did work in a pinch. Closing the door behind them she threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him kissing him down his chest.

Sometime Later

Artemis was on her night patrol which still came to odds with wally since they were supposed to be out of the hero's way but she got that itch and couldn't stay away. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop she spotted a familiar foe, Cheshire. Landing in front of her she was taken about by her sister’s grin, they had gotten closer ever since jade came back and became a family with will and Lian but she still didn't give up the nightlife as she called it.

“Well well little sister you've been up to some pretty big things”

“What are you talking about and aren't you supposed to be at home”

Jade shrugged “will said he would but Lian to bed, man I got lucky on the baby maker didn't I” 

Artemis grunted hitting her head with her palm “huh yeah I guess”

“I know, trust me and I also know someone took my advice” jade moved closer grinning “it's good you're finally taking your pears advice it's about time you listen to your big sister”.

“What are you talking about Jade?” Artemis huffed she didn't have time for her sister's usual mystery talk she did with Will.

“Nothing just a little birdie told me someone got a special gift from a special archer on for their Birthday”

Artemis eyes opened wide, the horror on her face grew and the scarlet overtook her skin, this had to be the most modifying thing in the world. The only thing that made this worse is how she found out.

“Wh- Who told you” Artemis spoke quietly with her head down. She didn't wanna look at her sister or for her scarlet face to show.

Jade's grin became more Cheshire like “Oh baby sister I won't kiss and tell but I'll give you this he said it was really great”.Jade winked and threw a smoke bomb disappearing along with it leaving her sister in more shock and red. Artemis wasn't only red in the face but red hot mad she was gonna kill wally if he told her on the other hand there were 3 more suspects she had in her sight of who could have told her. The first one was obvious wally, then will, third was a stretch but Jim, she was gonna put arsenal on the list but the only time Wally spoke to him is when the team needed help getting through the original Roy but it never worked. Putting that thought out of her mind she made her list and would start her hunt for the blabbermouth was.

**Author's Note:**

> YO thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed, If so any comment is welcomed good or bad its all welcomed.
> 
> and this may get a second part if people wanna know who told. lol Thank you


End file.
